Happy New Year
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Christie and Eddy have fun on New Years Eve.Pg14.


**A/N: Here is a short little thing I have with Eddy and Christie! Dedicated to all my fans and one in particular, ****H3NT41 B4B3****. This person actually inspired me to write another Christie and Eddy fic. So to you and to all my loved readers, I thank you.**

**Yours truly, Princesslady**

_**You can't blame gravity for falling in love. -Albert Einstein**_

**10**

Only mere seconds until the ball drops and multi colored confetti falls from their spherical confinements up above. I look around and everything seems to be in slow motion. From the time to the people dancing and screaming besides me, everything seems as if it would stop at any given second.

**9**

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him. My love. My desire. The one I am proud to call my husband. Eddy Gordo is his name and it falls sweetly from my lips. He sees me and I see him. He smirks devilishly as I begin to tremble. This man does everything to me. Spiritually lightens me, mentally molds me, emotionally soothes me, and most importantly _sexually _heals meWith only seconds until the New Year, all I can think of is his body conjoined with mine. Together in total and complete felicity.

**8**

He signals for me to follow him into a dark and secluded area with a silent gesture I know all too well. A gesture signaling that he wanted us to get away from everyone and everything. A gesture signaling that he wanted us to get away from the depleting time period we have until we reach the year of "2008". A gesture to get away from it all. And just like the good little girl I am, I follow my husband with no hesitation.

**7**

I can't see anything and the only source of lighting was a single candle in a far corner near an exit. I don't know where I am or where I am going, but as long as I know that Eddy is nearby; I'll be just fine.

**6**

Out of nowhere, a force hits me and pushes me to a rough wall. A wall so rough, it marks my chocolate brown skin with its residue as my body escalates upward the material. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the darkness but I don't mind. I know who it is and this roughness coming form him is a turn on. A turn on I never felt before. A turn on that has my knees buckling and legs trembling beneath his body weight. A turn on that has my underwear now saturated with my essence. A turn on I plan to return once I get the chance.

**5**

Soft lips crash against mine as delicate yet masculine hands begin to explore my body. Feeling every curve body has to offer. My senses become heightened as my arousal goes along with it. This man will be the death of me and the downside of it all is that he knows it.

**4**

With his expert hands preoccupied elsewhere, I take this as an opening to repay my love with the same exact pleasure he is giving me. He knows I know all his weak spots and sensitive places and because of the position we are currently in, I have a slight advantage. An advantage I will be _sure _to use to its maximum.

**3**

I begin to unbutton his Armani dress shirt I try to keep my balance against this wall. Because of the rough texture, it poses a bit of a dilemma. But nothing will keep me from pleasing my man just as he pleases me. He goes to great lengths to make sure I have my thirty seconds of pure ecstasy and I shall to do the same.

His shirt is now fully undone and even though I cannot see fully; his well toned chest and abdominals are exposed to the bitter sweet December air. I shutter in delight as I run a single finger over his cocoa brown skin and downwards towards his belt buckle. I cannot help but grin widely as I begin to undo that too. Wanting it to do nothing but adorn the floor with its presence. And on cue, my wish is granted. Black slacks and silk boxers fall to the floor as an audible "ding" from his belt rings through out the area.

**2**

A groan escapes his lips as he presses me deeper into the wall, wrapping my legs around his waist with one single motion while doing so. I briefly pause from my movements and gasp in surprise. I want to say something but he stops me before I can. The only thing I can do is moan as one of his hands glide in between my thighs and rest upon my sensitive spot, sending a jolt of electricity through out my body. Oh goddess it feels good. He ceases to amaze me on how he can pleasure me so well but with little or no effort. It's as if my body is his canvas and he is the painter. Painting me however he sees fit.

**1**

I let out another moan as he flicks his finger over the damp fabric of my panties, moving them to the side and exposing my jewel while I try my hardest not to get loud. And just when I think he will send me over the brink of insanity, he stops and kisses me lightly. I can't help but look into his eyes through the never ending darkness perplexed by what just happened. But I am reassured when a catch the glimpse of a grin form across his face. I don't know what he is planning, but I won't stop him on whatever it is.

**Happy New Year **

With a loud cheer of "Happy New Year" ringing through out the mansion, I became full aware that the New Year had finally arrived. After three hundred and sixty five days of living in 2007, I have a new opportunity to start fresh in the year 2008. A year full of possibilities. Chances. And most importantly, new beginnings. A beginning I plan to start with the man I love. My husband. My life. Eddy Gordo.

Just as I am about to drift off to my thoughts of what to do first in the New Year, I feel a sweet intrusion and I allow my moans to fill the night air. The _January_ air. Another kiss upon my lips accompanied by a whisper of "Happy New Year" delight me as my husband begins to move in and out of me. Movements that make me moan even louder as I ride higher and higher against the wall.

I guess I already am doing the first thing of the New Year. Making love to my Husband. My love. My life. Eddy Gordo.

**I know it's early but hey, I was bored. I'm off to go party!!! See ya**


End file.
